UCW New Blood Rising 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: A special PPV to find the talents of tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

...NEW BLOOD RISING!

* * *

We're at the Tokyo Dome in Japan with New Blood Rising decorations everywhere. Pyroes go off and the crowd is cheering.

"Welcome to UCW New Blood Rising, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Bobby Senior and this is Joey Mickey!"

"And tonight's a very special PPV, not only because it's our first one in Japan, but also because our top stars like Martin Freund or Freddy Escobar won't be present at all. Instead, we'll see totally new wrestlers in action to search for the next big thing. Once the PPV will be over, you, the UCW fans from across the world, will be allowed to vote via your computer or cellphones to tell us who you think should get a shot with UCW! Without any further due, let's get to the first match!"

 **(Martin)**

"The following contest is a Fatal Four-way scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Netherlands, MARTEN SCHNEIJDER!"

Marten Schneijder is medium-sized and have shoulder-length orange hair and a beard along with a beautiful mustache of the same colour. He was wearing an elegant dark blue gentleman vest with wrestling panties of the same colour and black boots getting up to his knees.

"Marten Schneijder, ladies and gentlemen," Bobby said. "is a strong show man and Dutch man too. In fact, he affirms being three times what everyone else is and, true to his catchphrase, he's a very vintage style showman. His primary finisher is a Queen Suplex called Holland Highs and he also have the Diving Elbow as his second finisher."

Schneijder slowly walked out, took time to take poses, pyroes exploding everytime behind hi. He gently walked into the ring where he removed his vest and gave him to the ref, telling him not to damage it in any way.

 **(The Alpha)**

"Introducing his opponent, from Wilson, North Carolina, JAY ALPHA!"

Jay Alpha have a tan skin with dirty black hair and a small beard. He had the word "Alpha" tattooed on the right part of his abdomen. His attire consisted of a black biker vest with black wrestling pants that had flames design and black boots.

"Jay Alpha, considered to be one of the best indy wrestlers out there. He have two finishers, one is known as the Alpha Plantation, which is an Omega Driver, and Alpha Destination which is an Handpring Cutter." Joey said. "His list of accomplishments is pretty impressive: two time ROH Television Champion, one time NJPW International Champion and three times CZW World Heavyweight Champion."

Jay Alpha toyed around with the fans before getting on the apron and flipping into the ring.

 **(The Antidote-Story Of The Year)**

"Their opponent, from Manila, Philippines, JET SWAN!"

Jet Swan have half-blonde half-black long hair with a black beard and small mustache. He was wearing a black and red outfit like the Ascencion's with a white t-shirt on which there was the drawing of a red swan.

"This guy is very interesting!" Bobby said. "He got two finishers like the others, the first being called Swan Dive, and the second Superiority Complex. He's a two time TNA X-Division Champion and one time Grand Impact Champion!"

Jet Swan was well-received as he ran into the ring and tossed his t-shirt into the crowd.

 **(Ancient Spirit)**

"The last entrant, from Guadalajara, Mexico, EL DRAGON!"

El Dragon is a luchador dressed in a Blue, Red And Silver Mask (that looks Like Ultimo Dragon's Mask), Blue Tights With Long Red Wing Pattern On The Side Outlined In Silver, Silver Wrestling Boots With Blue Soles And Red Laces, White Wrist Tape On Both Wrists. He also had a silver cape.

"El Dragon is a fresh new luchador from Mexico." Joey said. "He has been trained by legends like Ultimo Dragon, Sin Cara, and even Rey Mysterio Jr. His achievement list is impressive: 2 Time AAA World Cruiserweight Champion, 1 Time AAA Fusión Champion, 1 Time AAA World Tag Team Champion With Fénix, 1 Time A1 Zero Gravity Champion, 2 Time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, 2 Time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, 1 Time EWP Submission Shootfight Champion, 2 Time Impact X-Division Champion, 2 Time CMLL World Light Heavyweight Champion, 1 Time CZW Junior Heavyweight Champion, and 1 Time Winner of G1 Climax. I can't wait to see how high he can fly."

He ran and jumped into the ring where he flipped around before removing his cape and giving it to the ref. This last one called for the bell as all four participants were now in the ring.

El Dragon started by attacking Jay while Marten fought with Jet. After dominating them, Marten and Dragon got face-to-face and exchanged a few insults before Marten offered an handshake. Dragon accepted it before kicking him to the chest.

He then tried to irish whip him in a corner, but Marten reversed, so Dragon jumped on the top turnbuckle with his hands and hit Marten with a dropkick from there. Jay then surprised him with a Flip Kick right on top of his head before kicking up.

Jet ran, but Jay made him trip and ran in the ropes before Jet ducked him twice and rolled backward which forced Jay to jump with a 450 flip and then backfliped to catch Jet with a Headscissors Takedown. He followed with a Spin Kick to his face and a pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Jay went for a Standing Moonsault, but Jet blocked him with his knees and pushed him up. He then went to give blows to Dragon whom he irish whipped in the ropes and got ducked before Dragon caught him with a Springboard Moonsault.

Marten suddenly came back in and kicked Dragon in the back before posing and screaming: "I'm Holland's best!" This costed him a dropkick from all three other men at the same time which caused him to fall out of the ring.

Jay then kicked Jet in the stomach before resting his hand on his back to dropkick Dragon and kicked Jet in the chest to make him fall down. He then hit another dropkick to Dragon which also allowed him to backflip for a Moonsault on Jet in the process.

Dragon kicked Jay and irish whipped him in the ropes where he held on. So, Dragon charged at him and received a double foot counter to the face which allowed Jay to backflip on the apron and he went for an aerial move, but Marten grabbed his legs and dragged him down, causing him to hit his chin on the apron.

As Marten laughed, Jet hit him with a baseball slide from inside the ring before fighting with Dragon. Eventually, Jay got back on the apron and tried to jump on Marten with a Diving Moonsault, but he ducked it, letting him land on his feet, and back elbowed his face before pushing him back first into the apron.

Back in the ring, Jet locked Dragon in a Ice Pick submission hold. That was until Marten came and kicked him to break the hold and then picked Jet to apply a Chinbuster and tried to follow with a Side Suplex which he countered into a Crossbody on top of him.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Marten tried to smash Jet who caught him with a Back Slide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Marten once again tried to smash him, but Jet ducked and tried to catch him with a Sunsetflip, but Marten backflipped and dropkicked his face. Jay suddenly tried to jump on him from the apron, but Marten ducked which allowed Dragon to Superkick Jay in mid-air.

After catching their breath, El Dragon trapped Jay into a Tilt-a-whirl Armbar while Marten caught Jet into a Last Chancery. However, after a moment, both men let go and got face-to-face again. They started exchanging chops until Marten got the upper hand.

He then tried to apply a suplex, but El Dragon landed behind him and dropkicked his back before catching him with a Bridging Back Roll.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Jay Alpha jumped on him from the apron to break the pin before Jet Swan surprised him from behind with a Hostile Makeover (like Zema Ion's). Marten then grabbed his waist from behind for a Deadweight lift German Suplex immediately followed by a Springboard Elbow Drop and the pin.

"1!...2!..."

El Dragon Double Foot Stomped his back to break the pin before chopping Jay's chest and irish whipping him in the ropes, only for Jay to jump back on top of his head in a Reverse Frankensteiner position which he transitionned into a Hurricanrana that knocked Dragon out of the ring.

Jay then ran in the ropes, looking to charge into Dragon, but Jet lowered the ropes, causing him to fall outside. Jet tried to charge in Dragon instead, only for Marten to interrupt him with a violent clothesline. Finally, Marten went for a Suicide Dive, but Dragon interrupted him with a kick right in the face as he was between the ropes.

Dragon came back in and hit Jet with a dropkick so violent that he was pushed into a corner before Jay came back on the apron and hit him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

Jay then kicked up and received a Spinning Elbow Smash from Marten. At this point, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" Jet then grabbed a weak Marten and hit his head a few times before irish whipping him in a corner.

However, Marten reversed and charged at Jet in the corner, but got pushed out on the apron. There, he hit s shoulder into Jet's stomach between the ropes before applying a Neckbreaker on the middle rope.

He then got on a top rope for a Diving Elbow Drop, but El Dragon interrupted him with a Handspring Elbow Smash to his face which caused him to fall back in the ring. El Dragon then clibmed the top turnbuckle, but Jay got out on the apron and surprised him with a Springboard Hurricanrana that pratically sent him crash on the other side of the ring.

Jay then also got on a top turnbuckle, only to be pushed out of the ring by Jet Swan who climbed at his place and jumped on Dragon with a Swan Dive (Frog Splash) and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Marten jumped in time to break the pin and grabbed Jet to throw him out of the ring. Meanwhile, Jay Alpha climbed back the top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Elbow Drop on El Dragon who blocked him with his knees.

As the luchador got back up, Marten charged into him with a running dropkick right to the head which knocked the shit out of his head. Marten then followed with his Holland Highs followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, MARTEN SCHNEIJDER!"

He weakly stood victoriously as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh my god! What a great match!" Bobby said. "Those four guys went all out and did a five star performance!"

"Cheese! And that was only the first match." Joey added. "You think those four guys will have a chance at being selected to work for UCW?"

"It's possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**(E** **ndless Thirst)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Muscow, Russia, "The Man of 1000 Bottles" VODKA MAKAROV!"

Vodka Makarov is a pretty muscled man dressed in red wrestling panties and boots. His skin was pale white (a little less than Sheamus') and pretty furry. He was bald and had a long brown mustache.

"Vodka Makarov is greatly respected on the Russian wrestling scene." Bobby said. "He is said to be able to drink 30 vodka bottles in one day and can go on a rampage, if he doesn't get the right dose he wants."

He carried a vodka bottle on his way to the ring where he opened it and drunk it to the very last drop before crushing it with his forehead.

 **(Summer Song)**

"And his opponent, from Venice Beach, California, "The King Of The Beach" OLIVIER FUN!"

Olivier Fun was a smaller guy dressed in red and yellow wrestling troussers, boots and an open jacket. He had puffy brown hair and a mustache and beard of the same colour. He carried a beach volleyball into the ring before throwing it into the crowd (VOLLEYBALLMANIA!) and removing his jacket.

"The King Of The Beach." Joey said. "This young guy learned how to wrestle at the beach. He doesn't really have that great of a reputation, but apparently, he can work his way in a match. Hope this will be enough against Vodka Makarov."

As soon as the ref called for the bell, Olivier charged at Makarov and delivered a series of blows to his head until the stronger man pushed him back, causing him to roll back. However, that didn't stopped him as he resumed his assault on Makarov with blows to the head.

Eventually, Makarov replied with a knee strike to Olivier's stomach and angrily grabbed him, only to receive even more blows to the head. He grabbed Olivier and threw him in a corner before charging and receiving a shoulder counter to the face.

Olivier then ran in the ropes and went for a Running Crossbody which Makarov countered with a shoulder tackle. He then started delivering knee strikes to Olivier's ribs before getting him up and tossing him out of the ring.

He followed him out and pushed him back first into the ring apron before lifting and dropping him head first on it. He then brought him back in the ring where he charged into him with a Body Avalanche as he rested in a corner.

He immediately followed with another strong one before making him sit down and pushing his head in a painful way. The crowd clapped for Olivier to give him strength which worked as he started getting back up and smashing Makarov's stomach.

However, this last one knee stroke his stomach and tried to Body Slam him, but he landed behind him and smashed his back before catching him in a Sleeper Hold. After struggling a bit, Makarov managed to slam Olivier into a corner to make him let go.

He then charged at him and Olivier went for a boot counter, but Makarov caught his leg and moved it out of the way to receive a strong punch to the face instead. Olivier clotheslined him twice to no effect and, as he went for a third time, Makarov surprised him with a violent Uppercut right under the chin that knocked him down.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Olivier with a Diving Headbutt before finishing him off with his Vodka Slam (Spinning Side Slam) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, VODKA MAKAROV!"

He threw Olivier out of the ring and laughed loudly to the crowd.

"Damn! This Vodka Makarov is a though one." Joey said.

"I feel bad for the young Olivier Fun. But that means we have a potential good recruit for the company." Bobby nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

There were SWAT members with real riot shields around the ring with a false police car stationned on the entrance ramp.

 **(Dangerous Politic)**

"The following contest is a SWAT Control Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Houston, Texas, DICE DARWIN!"

Dice Darwin is a 5-foot tall man with dirty black hair and beard. He was dressed in a grey vest which was open enough to show his furry chest and black pants with a brown belt. He had black fingerless gloves on and four SWAT agents were following him until he got into the ring.

"This is Dice Darwin, a convinced murderer of Texas." Joey said. "He have killed one man during a gun fight in his hometown which costed him ten years in prison. The judges decided to reduce his sentence, if he accepted to make communautary jobs by wrestling. Those SWAT agents are here to make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

 **(Sweat & Honnour)**

"And his opponent, from the Republic of Cuba, JAVIER CASTRO!"

Javier Castro is an Hispanic man with tanned skin. He had puffy brown hair with a small brown mustache and had a military vest and pants with green boots. He also have black fingerless gloves like Darwin's to finish it.

"Javier Castro is said to be one of the best military veterans from the Republic of Cuba. After six years on the battlefield, he chose to walk away from it to spend time with his family and chose to follow his passion for wrestling. It is said that he is a real badass on the ring."

Javier gently walked into the ring, shaking hands with all fans at ringside on his way. Once inside, the ref checked on both men before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Javier went for a clothesline which Dice ducked and spat in his face as a sign of disrespect. This made him mad and Dice immediately rolled out of the ring. However, Javier followed him and smashed him right in the face.

He then chopped his chest before taking him in a DDT position and using the apron to perform a Tornado DDT. He then brought him back in the ring, but received a smash in the stomach followed by a Body Slam.

Dice then got outside and grabbed a riot shield from one of the agents along with two nightsticks which he brought in the ring. He putted the shield in a corner before also taking a pair of handcuffs which he used to smash Javier's head until he started bleeding from the forehead.

Dice then picked up a nightstick and smashed Javier's back with it, making him groan in pain. Dice beat him down with the nightstick more before applying a suplex.

He then grabbed a bottle of sleeping lotion which he rubbed into a towel. He then pressed it onto Javier's face from behind, trying to make him fall asleep, but before it could happen, he managed to throw Dice head first into the riot shield.

After taking back from the nightstick shots, Javier clotheslined Dice before trying to irish whip him into the ropes, only to get reversed and charged into him with a running headbutt.

He then took a nightstick and waited for Dice to get back up to go for a shot, but he rolled out of the ring to avoid getting hurt. Javier got close to the ropes and Dice caught his legs from outside, dragging him out and smashing his head on the apron.

Dice wanted to walk away, but the SWAT agents blocked his way. This allowed Javier to surprise him with a smash to the face followed by a Spin Kick to the stomach and then charged at him, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash into one SWAT agent.

Dice smirked and grabbed Javier to toss him into two more agents before picking up a riot shield and tossing it into the ring. He then dragged Javier to the police car and tried to smash him on it, but he blocked with one foot and smashed Dice's head on it instead.

Javier then walked back at ringside and searched underneath the ring to grab a wooden baseball bat. He got back to Dice and tried to smash him, but he dodged, letting him smash the car instead.

Dice knee stroke his stomach and tossed him head first into the car. He then got at ringside too and went to pick up a sledgehammer from under the ring which made him smirk. As Javier rested against the car's windshield, Dice got over him and lifted the sledgehammer, but Javier moved out of the way in time, letting it crash on the windshield which shattered into thousand of pieces.

Javier then headbutted Dice and went for a Piledriver, but he broke free and smashed Javier in the parts. He then applied a STO on the car's front before they both laid down as the crowd cheered: "This is awesome!"

Eventually, Dice managed to get back up and brought Javier back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Dice simply spat in disgust before going out and picking up many riot shields which he piled together. He then walked toward Javier who grabbed one riot shield and smashed his stomach with it before using it to knock him down.

As Dice retreated outside, Javier picked up a coffee cup from the worker's desk and splash it into Dice's face, making him scream in agony. He then noticed that one of the K.O. agents had a taser and decided to pick it up.

He waited for Dice to turn around before smashing the taser right into his parts, sending jolts through him and making him scream. After dealing with the pain, Dice Superkicked Javier in the face.

He then brought him to the car and smashed him on it before bringing him on the top. There, Javier headbutted him right in the face before Superplexing him from the very top of the car on the outside.

The two men weakly got back in the ring where Dice charged at Javier with a nightstick, only to receive a Superkick to the face that stunned him. Javier finished by Samoan Driving him on the pile of riot shield before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, JAVIER CASTRO!"

The Cuban veteran weakly stood up victoriously.

"Man! That was hardcore!" Joey said. "I never though SWAT equipement could be used that way in a match."

"And both of these men showed a great performance. I'm sure they'll do great in UCW." Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, but I'd feel better without a prisoner working for us..."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Trinity)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Bobby Gamer and Jimmy Joystick, THE ARCADERS!"

The two masked wrestlers got cheered as they clapped in fans hands on their way to the ring where they took microphones.

"Holla, everyone, you're having a good night so far?" Bobby asked to which the crowd cheered. "Well, hold on to your seat, 'cause it's gonna be even better!"

Jimmy took the voice. "We just met with our old Arcader pal, Video Man, who announced us that we were going to face him and a old friend of his who wanted to try out at this PPV in a tag team match. So you can come out now, we're just waiting for you!"

 **(Game Over)**

The crowd cheered as the Pixel Luchadore came out with a microphone.

"Yo, guys, Video Man's here! As my friends already announced, I did brought up an old friend of mine to face both of you in a tag team match. So without any further due, ladies and gentlemen, welcome my new friend, PIZZA CHUCK!"

 **(The Pizza Song)**

Pizza Chuck is a pretty round man with long brown messy hair who was dressed in a red and yellow shirt and shorts along with a cap of the same color, all having drawings of pizzas on them. He was cheered and he high-fived Video Man before both of them got to the ring with a referee to start the match.

Pizza Chuck and Jimmy Joystick kicked it off by locking into a clinch which saw Chuck pushing Jimmy with his bigger strength, but the Arcader performed a side flip to avoid falling on his back.

They locked into another clinch and this time, Jimmy caught Chuck in a headlock, but got pushed with the ropes and knocked down by a shoulder tackle. Chuck then ran in the ropes and Jimmy ducked him twice before Chuck caught him with an Hip Toss, but he used the momentum to flip and winked at Chuck before Hip Tossing him back.

He followed with two arm drags before applying an headlock. He got Chuck back up and twisted his arm, but he released the pressure by rolling forward and then kicked up before smashing Jimmy in the face so hard that he fell on his back.

He then went to tag Video Man who tried to get him up, only to receive a chop to the chest and being pushed in a corner for an irish whip to the opposite one and Jimmy tried to follow with a Stinger Splash which Vide Man countered with a boot right in the face.

He then brought Jimmy in his corner before tagging Chuck who seemed like he was going to chop him, but instead poked him in the eye. After punching him down a bit, he lifted Jimmy for a Side Suplex, but he backflipped and started striking Chuck in the face mutliple times.

He then ran in the ropes and ducked a clothesline from Chuck before jumping for a Crossbody, but the bigger man caught him in his arms and applied a Pumphandle Backbreaker. He then lifted him and went for a suplex, but Jimmy flipped on his feet and rolled into his corner to tag Bobby.

This last one immediately ran in and slapped his arms around Chuck's head for a Sonic Boom that stunned him and followed with a Hadoken! punch. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Chuck's back while he was bending for a Mario Jump.

He then walked to a corner and, by the time he turned around, Video Man jumped in and hit him with a Helluva Kick right in the face followed by an Half-and-half Suplex. However, after he hit the move, Jimmy, who climbed on a top turnbuckle, jumped on him with an Angry Bird Splash.

He then saw Pizza Chuck back up and charged at him, only to get caught with a Pop-up Powerbomb. Both Bobby and Chuck got back up after resting a bit and started exchanging blows violently until Chuck got the upper hand. However, Bobby replied with a Punch-Out! to the face which knocked him down.

He then tried to follow with his Game Revolution, but Chuck knee stroke him in the face to make him let go and lifted him on his shoulders to apply a Pizza Slice (Fireman's Carry Cuter) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, VIDEO MAN & PIZZA CHUCK!"

The two hugged each other and shook hands with the Arcaders.

"Woah! This Pizza Chuck guy sure seems like a good partner for Video Man." Joey remarked.

"Bah, I've seen guys with better ring skills-Wait a minute, we're receiving a video tape about something that happened earlier in the day!"

* * *

 **4 F. 2018 12:23 a.m.**

We see a staff member calmly walking a dark hallway as not a lot of staff members have arrived yet. Suddenly, we see a red balloon floating that follows him. He turns around, but didn't see it.

He continues walking and the red balloon keeps following him, hiding every time the man turns around to check. Eventually, he spots the balloon and looks curiously.

Suddenly, the balloon slowly rise up to reveal none other than Hardcore Clown with a Pennywise-themed dress. The man looks in shock as the clown slowly forms a smirk on his face. The staff member runs away in fear as Hardcore Clown let out a scary laugh and runs after him. The tape ends there...


	5. Chapter 5

**(God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Poison, Psycho X, and Ben Jones, and representing the Sanguine Coven, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The most feared group in UCW slowly walked out of the darkness and Poison gave a warning to Sara before she got in the ring and waited for her opponent.

 **(Charged)**

"And her opponent, from Canberra, Australia, THE AMAZON!"

She came running into the ring super fast after slapping in fans' hands around the ring. Sara instantly started attacking her, forcing the ref to call for the bell.

Sara hit the Amazon with a Death Strike (Superkick) followed by The Summoning (Spear) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The Amazon suddenly started charging up (like the Ultimate Warrior) and only got more angry with each strike Sara was giving her. Eventually, she blocked her and replied with many strikes before irish whipping her in the ropes and catching her with a Scoop Powerslam.

She then lifted her in the air before tossing her out of the ring and charged out on her with a Top Con Hilo. She then quickly brought her back in the ring and ran in the ropes before jumping on her with an Amazon Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, THE AMAZON!"

This last one lifted her hand in victory before leaving the ring. Meanwhile, the Sanguine Coven looked at Sara in disapointement before slowly getting in the ring as Poison took a microphone.

"You disapointed me for the last time, Sara! When I took you in the Sanguine Coven, it was only because Ben convinced me of your worth. I see now that it was nothing but lies. It's over! You're no longer part of the Coven. I release you of my power. And now, you shall die."

As they were about to attack her, the young girl smirked before grabbing the microphone. "Woah, woah! Not so fast! Let's say that I kinda planned that you were going to throw me away like a tool, should I lose my next match. So I took the care of finding some friends to hel me fighting you off. COME NOW!"

Suddenly, two person ran out of the crowd and at Sara's side in the ring. One of them looked like WCW's Seven, with a white face and black attire and hat, while the other looked like a younger version of the Undertaker with a black shirt on which there was a skull drawing with two shotguns below, a military jacket and pants, and brown boots along with black gloves.

"Allow me to introduce to you Jeth Sin and Vengeance Creed!" Sara said before the brawl errupted between both factions and it ended with the new trio kicking the Coven out of the ring. Sara then grabbed the microphone again. "We are UCW's Guardians! And you will all fall into our ice coffins!"

After saying that, the crowd cheered as the Coven left.

"The Guardians?! Woah! Sara Lewis just got kicked out of her faction, but immediately created another one!" Joey said in excitation.

"Decidedly, this show is really awesome! There are surprises coming from everywhere! I feel like we're living a turning point for UCW!" Bobby nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Shot 'Em)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, the team of BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The duo was cheered loudly as they ONE SWEETed all the fans at ringside before getting in the ring where they Superkicked the cameraman.

"Those two men got promised they would face one of the strongest tag teams in the world of wrestling." Joey said. "We're about to find out who's it gonna be."

 **(My Last Breath - Evanescence)**

Everyone in the arena jumped in surprise.

"And their opponents, the team of "Canadian" Arrow and Axel Stryker, THE CANADIAN GUNS!"

Arrow is a pretty well-shaped man (not too muscled) with a dark beard who was dressed in a black cap, t-shirt, shorts, gloves, and boots all with his logo. He had dark tattoos all over his arms and back and also had glasses covering his eyes.

Axel Stryker is a pretty young man with light brown hair brushed on both side of his head, deep blue eyes and a pretty slender body. He was dressed in a light blue hoodie, shorts and boots and had white bandages on his hands.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THE CANADIAN GUNS ARE IN UCW!" Bobby said in excitation.

"Those guys are considered to be one of the best tag teams in the world as they have been PWG World Tag Team Champions, AAA World Tag Team Champions, ROH World Tag Team Champions, IWGP Tag Team Champions, IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, and even Open the Twin Gate Champions!"

The duo came and posed together in the ring before Ben and Platty suddenly attacked Arrow and tossed him out of the ring. They then double irish whipped Axel in the ropes and knocked him down with a double shoulder tackle before Ben held him in a Wheelbarrow position to allow Platty to Spin Kick him in the stomach.

Ben then pushed him toward Platty for a little Gutbuster followed by a Corckscrew Neckbreaker from Platty on his knee. They brought Arrow back in the ring and putted him head first in a corner before irish whipping Axel into him.

Platty then charged with a series of flips before stopping his momentum and simply scratching Axel and Arrow's backs. Both Canadian Guns retreated outside and Ben took the opportunity to knock them down with a running dropkick from between the ropes before backflipping in a reverse position as Platty jumped over him and into his two opponents with a Corckscrew Top Con Hilo.

Ben then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for an aerial move, but Arrow went to shake the rope and make him fall on his parts. He then got back in and knocked Ben down with a kick to the chest before both he and his partner double irish whipped Ben in a corner and charged into him with a Body Avalanche from Arrow followed by a Chin Kick from Axel.

This last one then pushed Ben toward Arrow who caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker followed by a Diving Knee Drop from the second turnbuckle by Axel. He went for the pin.

''1!...2! KICKOUT!''

Axel tried to get Ben back up as Arrow went back in their corner, but he elbowed him in the guts before running in the ropes to try and catch him with a Sunsetflip, but Axel countered it with an Armbar submission hold.

He quickly putted his foot on a nearby rope to force the break before any big damage could be done. Axel got him back up and twisted his arm to smash it over his shoulder to deal even more damage before tagging Arrow who applied a Body Slam before jumping out on the apron and on Ben with a Slingshot Swanton.

He then kicked a few times on Ben's damaged arm before tagging Axel who ran in the ropes for a running knee drop on Ben before putting him in a corner and charging at full speed to receive a boot counter to the face. Arrow decided to get in and charge at Ben who lowered the ropes to make him fall outside.

Ben then tried to reach Platty for a tag, but was being held back by Axel. When he finally managed to push him back with his feet, he flipped back in his corner, but Arrow grabbed Platty and dragged him off the apron before the tag could be made.

Arrow then got back in and dropkicked Ben in a corner before Axel came back and applied a Leg-hook Side Suplex with the pin to him.

''1!...2!...KICKOUT"

Axel tagged Arrow and irish whipped him toward Ben in a corner, only to be pushed out of the ring. Axel charged too, but received a boot counter to the face followed by a Diving Corkscrew Cuter from the top rope.

Ben finally managed to tag Platty while Axel tagged Arrow who immediately got clotheslined by the blonde guy twice before this last one knocked Axel off the apron with a Springboard Dropkick. Arrow chopped his chest and tried to irish whip him in the ropes, but he twisted his arm to counter and hit a back elbow to his face.

He then ran at him, got pushed out on the apron and kicked Arrow in the face with a Roundhouse Kick before catching Axel, who was outside near him, with a Diving Tornado DDT. He then got back on the apron and charged his shoulder into Arrow's stomach before catching him with a Springboard Facebuster.

He then chopped him against the ropes and tried to irish whip him, but got reversed and held on the opposite ropes to stop his momentum. Arrow charged, but he lowered the rope to make him fall outside and slipped between the ropes to go for a Diving Moonsault from the apron which Arrow dodged and charged into his stomach to push him into the security barricade.

Platty then surprised Arrow with a Spear before Axel got on the apron and ran toward him for an aerial move, only to receive a Superkick in mid-air. They then brought Arrow back in the air and applied a Springboard Splash and Standing Moonsault combination followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Ben lifted Arrow on his shoulders and Powerbombed him in a corner at the same time Platty Roundhouse Kicked the back of his head from the apron before they got ready to go for a Meltzer Driver. However, Axel grabbed Platty from outside before he could jump and smashed his chin on the apron.

Meanwhile, Arrow broke free and caught Ben into an Ankle Lock. It lasted a moment, but Ben flipped forward and caught him in a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Upon getting back in the ring, Arrow gave a series of slaps to Ben before delivering a Jump Knee Strike to his face andfollowed with a kick to his chest before going for a spinning one to his legs, but Ben jumped and, while Axel was on his knees, Platty Superkicked him right in the face.

Then, as Axel got back up, Ben and Platty grabbed Arrow and lifted him to made Axel hold him in a Tombstone Piledriver position before Superkicking his legs simultaneously to actually make him hit the move. Right after, they double Superkicked Axel's face before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Needless to say everyone was shocked that he kicked out. Axel angrily kicked up and started smashing his two opponents at turn when Ben went for a Superkick, but he grabbed his leg, gave it to Platty, and applied a Dragon Screw which made the move reach Ben too because of the position.

As Platty retreated outside, Axel got out on the apron and ran into him with a Running Diving Double Foot Stomp. Meanwhile, Arrow putted Ben on a top turnbuckle and applied a Falcon Arrow Suplex from up there before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Both Canadian Guns were going for their Tag Finisher, the Maple Leaf Shot (Chasing the Dragon ), but Platty suddenly came in and hit Arrow in the face with a Trouble In Paradise before receiving a Spin Kick to the stomach from Axel.

He followed with another kick to the back of his head before Ben Superkicked his face. He then lifted him and setted for another Corner Powerbomb with a Roundhouse Kick from Platty, but Arrow made him trip on the apron and Axel locked Ben into an Ice Pick submission hold.

After a moment, Platty Superkicked Arrow in the face before getting on a top turnbuckle and jumped on Axel with a 450 Splash to make him break the hold. Ben followed with a Jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Platty ran in the ropes and then jumped outside on Arrow with a Top Con Hilo. Meanwhile, Ben applied a Fireman's Carry Rolling Slam to Axel followed by a 450 Splash from Platty on a top turnbuckle, but he landed on Axel's knees and Ben went for a Diving Moonsault, but Axel surprised him into a Triangle Choke submission hold.

He managed to flip forward and push Axel into a pinfall position.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Axel broke the hold and the pinfall before blocking Ben's Superkick and replying with a Spin Kick to his face and followed with a Spinning Elbow Smash. He then applied a Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Arrow came back in and, this time, they managed to apply their Maple Leaf Shot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winner, THE CANADIAN GUNS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the two newcomers weakly stood up in victory.

"Oh my gosh! What an awesome match!" Joey exclaimed. "You think those guys have a chance of being chosen by the people to join UCW, Bobby?"

"Well, considering the fact that they defeated the strongest tag team of the federation, that's most likely."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Grim Reaper)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he made an entrance like The Undertaker with Neville's energy and, once in the ring, threw his jacket into the crowd before posing and waiting for his opponent.

 **(Freakin)**

"And his opponent, from Algiers, Algeria, "The Algerian Tank" OMAR SAID!"

Omar Said is an imposant guy who looks like Alexander Rusev during his first NXT days.

He got into the ring and pushed a scream before the ref called for the bell, starting the match. Omar immediately charged and clotheslined Johnny really hard before grabbing him by the waist and transition it into a headlock.

He then started rubbing his head against the middle rope before giving a few kicks and running in the ropes before jumping on Johnny's back with a Body Avalanche. As Johnny rested in a corner, Omar charged at him, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash, and hit his head with a Superkick that stunned him.

He then charged for a Jump DDT, but Omar resisted and threw him shoulder first into a corner before starting giving him a lot of violent kicks until the ref pushed him back. Omar then putted him on the top turnbuckle to deliver violent knee strikes to his torso before applying a Fallaway Slam.

Afterward, he hit a Step-up Kick to Johnny's face before screaming: "It's over!" and locking Johnny into an Acolade which forced him to tap out.

"Here's your winner, OMAR SAID!"

"Man! What a quick victory! Omar Said won in barely 57 second!" Joey said.

"That was even faster than Goldberg vs Brock Lesnar in 2016!" Bobby backed up his argument.


	8. Chapter 8

DING! DING! DING!

"The following contest is the Gold Rush Match and main event of UCW New Blood Rising! Here are the rules:

-The match starts with two participants

-Every minute, another participant enters the match

-Elimination occurs by pinfall, submission or when you're thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor."

 **(Hot Wings)**

"Introducing the first entrant, from Rio de Jeniro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The Brazilian wrestler arrived with a new look: his dark hair were now longer and tied together, he was wearing a Brazilian-themed open jacket and pants and block boots.

"Woah! Pedro worked a lot ever since he left UCW to go train in his hometown of Brazil. I wonder what he learned before coming back." Bobby said.

Pedro jumped in the ring and showed some Capoeira moves before waiting for his opponent.

 **(Saban)**

"And introducing entrant #2, BLACK BEETLE!"

Black Beetle is a man dressed in a strange black costume with red streaks with the mask being shaped like a beetle's head and having silver horn. He calmly walked into the ring and looked toward Pedro.

"I don't know much about this guy outside of the fact that he's from Japan and plays a supposed Kaiju bug monster."

As the ref called for the bell, both men locked into a clinch which saw Black Beetle knee striking Pedro in the stomach before applying a strong Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

The Brazilian man looked at his masked opponent for a moment before ducking a clothesline and replying with many Capoeira strikes and kicks. As Black Beetle was pushed into a corner, Pedro caught him with a Monkey Flip that sent him flying to the other side of the ring.

While he rested in a corner, Pedro charged and jumped on top of the masked wrestler to smash his head multiple times before getting caught with a Powerbomb. Black Beetle then applied a suple followed by a Running Splash and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(No Remorse)**

Entrant #3 Frank Savage

Frank Savage is a pretty well-built man wearing a black toque with a small beard and gloves of the same color. He had blue jeans and many tattoos over his strong body. He came with a metal baseball bat.

"A though guy from Canada. Apparently, he practiced street fighting before getting into wrestling."

As he slowly walked down the ramp, Black Beetl taunted him to get in the ring which he did and immediately hit his weapon in Beetle's stomach. He then did the same with Pedro's right leg and back.

The ref told him to stop, but he made him step back by threatening him with his bat. He messed around for a bit before watching the countdown ending.

 **(Stay Strong)**

Entrant #4 Nathan Roderick

Nathan Roderick is a slightly muscled guy with dark brown hair and a mustache of the same color that connected with his favorites. He had black gloves, and military pants with the Canada flag but in green.

"A former PWG World Champion and AAA Mega Champion, this guy has shone all around the world. Will he do the same, tonight?"

He rushed into the ring with energy and blocked Frank's bat as he swung it at him and knocked it out of his hands with a Discuss Elbow Smash. He then kicked him in the guts before trying to toss him out of the ring, but he held on the ropes.

As he turned around, Pedro surprised with his come back moves (which are like Kofi Kingston's), ending with a Boom Drop. Frank then tried to smash Pedro who ducked and gave him many palm strikes to the stomach and followed with a Full Nelson Slam.

The countdown then ended once more.

 **(Watch Out For Spike)**

Entrant #5 Spike

Spike is a guy with long black dirty hair and green face paint that looks like it was made by the Road Warriors. He had green sleeves on his arms, thighs of the same color and black boots.

"Spike has been trained by old wrestling legends such as Ric Flair, Bret Hart, Greg Valentine, and even Ted Dibiase."

He ran into the ring and lifted Pedro on his arms for an Helicopter Ride that lasted several turns and stunned Pedro. He proceeded to do the same to Black Beetle again before Nathan surprised him with a running dropkick.

Nathan then applied an Olympic Slam followed by a Death by Roderick (Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to Superkick Spike who ducked and irish whipped him in the ropes for his Spike Bomb (Leap Frog his opponent twice before spinning his hdans together and punching him in the face) as the next countdown ended.

 **(Big Train)**

Entrant #6 Big Train

Big Train is a slightly chubby guy wearing a red mask with a white star. He also have a white shirt with a red star on it, black elbow pads and gloves, and red and black wrestling thighs.

"Big Train is an internet sensation in his MyCareer mode of recent WWE games. He is known for having 5 star matches with the likes of Sami Zayn and Samoa Joe."

As he arrived, Frank tried to Belly-to-belly Suplex him, but received an headbutt followed by an arm drag. He then smashed him right across the jaw with his Train Punch, knocking him down.

Black Beetle then came to kick him in the guts, but received an headbutt followed by a Death Valley Driver. Big Train then lifted him to apply a Crucifix Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Black Beetle has been eliminated!"

Pedro suddenly hit Big Train in the back of the head with a Trouble In Paradise followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(Anarchy)**

Entrant #7 Curtis Rhys

Curtis Rhys looks like Dean Ambrose with a black hoodie jacket, a black t-shirt with a red drawing on anachy on it and a gaz mask. Fire errupted around ringside as he arrived.

"This man is an anarchist artist, as he calls himself, and is finishers are a Diving Senton Bomb called the Banksi Bomb, based on the mysterious English artist, and a Flapjack called Greetings From Whales as an homage to his home country."

Before getting in the ring, Curtis grabbed a sledgehammer from under the ring and glared at Frank who had took back his baseball bat. They glared at each other for a moment before Frank swung his bat which Curtis avoided and slammed his sledgehammer in Frank's stomach and then his head.

Big Train then charged at him and got caught with a Greetings From Whales before he climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with his Banksi Bomb. The next countdown ended.

 **(RUUUUUUUSH!)**

Entrant #8 Luther Tawfik

Luther Tawfik is a pretty imposant man dressed like the Road Warriors, but in black and white, facepaint of the same color, and a black beard and neck-length hair.

"Luther Tawfik! This man has been trained by the Road Warriors, The Barbarian, and even Warlord in person and even had a tryout with WWE. Which didn't worked."

He removed his armour before getting in the ring and knocked down many wrestlers before pushing a loud scream. As Spike was down, Luther walked on his chest, squashins it with his weight and then grabbed Curtis to apply a Snake Eyes in the corner.

As he turned around, Frank came to fight him whim, only to get smashed down by Luther's violent strikes and he then applied his Barbarian Throw (One-handed Chokeslam) before the next countdown ended.

 **(Stunning)**

Entrant #9 Stunning Sam

Stunning Sam is a pretty tall guy with a body that would make any girl drool, shoulder-length brown hair, and black pants.

"Stunning Sam, huh, I don't know much about this guy." Joey said.

Sam arrived in the ring and delivered a series of strikes to Pedro before trying to irish whip him in the ropes, only to be reversed. As Pedro tried to leap frog him, Sam caught him on his shoulders for a Cartwheel Death Valley Driver.

He then got on a top turnbuckle to jump and hit the Player Hater (Diving Elbow Drop) before being attacked by Luther as the next countdown ended.

 **(Suicidal)**

Entrant #10 Exullux

Exullux is a masked wrestler who look like TNA's Suicide, but his mask is black, he is shirtless, wears black and white gloves, red and black shorts and white boots.

"Exullux! He has been trained by Christopher Daniels and Kazarian and is a former TNA X Division and Television Champion!"

He ran into the ring and delivered strikes to Nathan before applying a Running Snapmare Driver into the turnbuckle. Frank then came and tried to clothesline him, but he ducked and caught him from behind with a Double Chickenwing Knee Gutbuster.

He then pressed his fingers against his head like a gun and pretended to shoot before dropkicking Big Train and applying his Suicide Solution before the next countdown ended.

 **(Fruit Rush)**

Entrant #11 "Fruit Rush" Ubu

Ubu is a little African-American kid with dark brown skin, white summer pants with black boots and dark hair that were cut into a mi-hawk, but puffy instead of spiky.

"This is "Fruit Rush" Ubu, one of Africa's greatest performers! He is a former CZW World Heavyweight Champion and CZW Wired Champion!"

He ran into the ring and tried to kick Exullux who blocked and pushed his leg forward to make him backflip and received an Enzuigiri to the side of the head afterward.

He then caught Franky with a Roll-up followed by a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head before Big Train came to knee strike his stomach. He then tried to toss him out of the ring, but he used the ropes to bounce and catch him with a Springboard Hurricanrana Rush Hour (like Lio Rush) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Big Train has been eliminated!"

The countdown then ended.

 **(Ghost Mask)**

Entrant #12 Sachiko Nakagawa

Sachiko Nakagawa is a Japanese woman with long black hair whose face was covered by a white Kitsune mask with red markings. She had a red and black Sasha Banks-like outfit.

"Sachiko Nagagawara-huh, no wait, Nakwumara-no, NAKAGAWA!" Joey struggled to say. "She's a former Pro Wrestling Noah performer and has been one time GHC Heavyweight Champion. As if that was not awesome enough, she has been trained by none other then Kairi Sane!"

As she arrived in the ring, she ducked an attack from Ubu and hit him with a Sliding D (Sliding forearm smash) before following with an Alabama Slam.

Luther Twfik then came head-to-head with her and received a kick in the balls for an answer. Curtis then tried to catch her with a suplex, but he broke free and Superkicked his head before locking him in the 4173 (Bridging Gedo clutch) which forced him to tap out.

"Curtis Rhys has been eliminated!"

The next countdown ended.

 **(Huh?)**

Entrant #13 Zakaria Bendali

Zakaria Bendali is a rather small guy with blue wrestling pants and short blond hair with bandages on his arms.

"Zakaria Bendali, ladies and gentlemen, is know for botching pratically everything he does in the ring. This earned him the nicknames of "The Most Retarded Wrestler Ever" and "King Of Botchamania"." Joey explained.

And they understood why: Zakaria slipped and fell on his face while coming to the ring before actually getting in. He got before Sachiko and tried to hit her in the face with a Chick Kick, but his foot didn't reached her. He instead applied a Body Slam and tried to follow with a Jumping Senton, but he fell on his back without even touching her.

So, he gave her a few kicks before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumped toward her, landed on his feet, and then jumped for a normal Splash with the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Luckily, the next countdown ended.

 **(Wazzup)**

Entrant #14 Bruizah

Bruizah is a guy who look like a black raper with a white t-shirt on which there's a red Z and purple jeans.

"Bruizah is a former YWE wretler who has been trained by R-Truth, Booker T, and the duo Cryme Tyme."

After he threw his shirt into the crowd before running in the ring, Bruizah ducked a clothesline from Frank and hit him with a Side Kick followed by a Slingblade. He showed some dancing moves before screaming: "Hell Yo!"

He then kicked Nathan in the stomach to hit a Scissor Kick before catching Pedro with a Bruiz End (Book End) as the next countdown ended.

 **(Awesome)**

Entrant #15 Domino Deuce

Domino Deuce is a well-tanned guy with orange cut hair, a small black mustache and an ice blue wrestling outfit similar to the Miz's.

"Domino Deuce, The Miz's famous apprentice who's looking to make his proof right here."

He ran into the ring and immediately caught Stunning Sam with a Skull Crushing Finale followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Stunning Sam has been eliminated!"

Domino smirked before Sachiko suddenly grabbed him from behind and tossed him out of the ring.

"Domino Deuce has been eliminated!"

Zakaria then got on a top turnbuckle and jumped out on him.

"Huh, Zakaria realizes that he just eliminated himself, right?" Bobby asked as the next countdown ended.

 **(Downfall)**

Entrant #16 Bike Kid

Bike Kid is pretty much dressed like the infamous Dirty Bike Kid who did a shoot match with the Great Sasuke.

"Bike Kid is a young New Japan wrestler who got trained by Lucha Underground's Drago and Fenix. He had a few tryout matches with AAA and he's here now!"

As he ran into the ring, he blocked a punch from Sachiko before hitting the back of her legs with a spin kick and followed with a dropkick to Bruizah. As Exullux came toward him, he gave him many kicks to the stomach before running in the ropes for a Flip DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Exullux has been eliminated!"

Frank lifted him on his shoulders and tried to go for some move, but Bike Kid countered with a Tornado DDT. He then ducked a kick from Ubu and caught him with a Reverse Frankensteiner as the next countdown ended.

 **(Moloch)**

Entrant #17 Moloch

Moloch is an extremely muscled and imposant man with black tattoos all over his body, black wrestling panties, boots, elbow pads and gloves with silver jewels on them. He had a white and black skull-shaped facepaint with red streaks.

"Moloch? I don't know this guy!" Joey said and Bobby nodded in agreement.

As the monster arrived in the ring, he hit Bike Kid with an European Uppercut before catching his legs and applied a Giant Swing which lasted for a few seconds before he slingshoted him in a corner and then hit him with a Discuss Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Bike Kid has been eliminated!"

Frank then grabbed back his baseball bat and swung it at Moloch who ducked it and caught him with a series of not 1, 2, 3, but 10 German Suplexes before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Frank Savage has been eliminated!"

The next countdown then ended.

 **(Vortex Portal)**

Entrant #18 "The Axeman" Ima Logo

Ima Logo have medium-sized muscles and pale skin with a brown beard and black wrestling panties and boots. He arrived with a lumberjack jacket, axe and hat, but dropped them on his way to the ring.

"Ima Logo is none other than Biff Busick's student and a former PWG World Champion!"

As he ran into the ring, he immediately started exchanging European Uppercuts with Moloch with neither of them getting the upper hand until they stopped.

Bruizah then came and started giving blows which had no effect, so, Moloch simply headbutted him hard and allowed Ima to hit a Push-up European Uppercut before throwing him out of the ring.

"Bruizah has been eliminated!"

The next countdown then ended.

 **(In The South)**

Entrant #19 Prince Shamang

Prince Shamang is an Arabian man with golden skin dressed in light brown jeans, red boots and gloves and a brown beard.

"Prince Shamang, I don't know much about him except that he has been trained by The Iron Sheik, Ariya Daivari, and Jinder Mahal."

As Shamang ran in the ring, Ima and Moloch were struggling off in the ropes and he pushed them both over the top rope and they fell outside.

"Moloch and Ima Logo have been eliminated!"

He turned his attention to Spike and hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head which made him sit in a corner before charging for a Running Double Knee Smash and a Hammerlock DDT for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Spike has been eliminated!"

The next countdown ended at the same time.

 **(Victoria)**

Entrant #20 Pizza Pasta

Pizza Pasta is an Italian man with a red and blue sleeveless shirt and pants, red elbow pads and gloves and a red cap with the drawing of a plate of pastas on it. He had a cute black mustache.

"Pizza Pasta! He has been trained by former WWE wrestler Santino Marella and TNA wrestler Petey Williams!" Joey said.

"Pizza Chuck, Pizza Pasta, did the name "Pizza" became the new mode in wrestling?" Bobby asked.

As Pizza Pasta ran on the apron, he charged his shoulder into Shamang between the ropes before jumping to hit a Springboard Codebreaker. He then ran in the ropes to catch him with a Springboard Hurricanrana and a Canadian Destroyer followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Prince Shamang has been eliminated!"

Pizza Pasta then looked as there was only he, Pedro, Nathan Roderick, Luther Tawfik, Ubu, and Sachiko Nakagawa remaining in the match and they all looked at each other.

Then, the brawl exploded between all of them as they all teamed up on Luther to throw him out of the ring as he was the bigger threat.

"Luther Tawfik has been eliminated!"

Sachiko then Superkicked Ubu before getting on a top turnbuckle and hitting a Sane Elbow followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Ubu has been eliminated!"

As Sachiko turned around, Nathan stunned her with a Jumping High Knee and followed with his Strong Breaker (like Roderick Strong's) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Sachiko Nakagawa has been eliminated!"

Pizza Pasta kicked Nathan in the guts and went for a Canadian Destroyer which Nathan countered into a Small Package.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Pizza Pasta has been eliminated!"

Nathan Roderick and Pedro were now the only ones left. As Pedro rested in a corner, Nathan charged and jumped for a move, but Pedro hit him with a Trouble In Paradise in mid-air followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's the winner of the Gold Rush Match, PEDRO!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the returned Brazilian hero stood up.

"Woah! He entered number one, and he still came out on top! Pedro really worked hard during his absence!" Joey said.

"We've seen so many talents in this show that I'm not even sure who I want in UCW! That was UCW New Blood Rising from the Tokyo Dome and we hope to see you again soon!"

* * *

 **So? Who do you think should get a shot with UCW?**


End file.
